zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom De Luca
Tom De Luca is Janine's younger brother and part of her Covert Ops cell. The two grew up in Pakistan together, the children of two diplomats who died in a car crash when Janine was 12 and Tom was 9. Tom insisted his parents were not really dead for several months, and he refused to speak Urdu ever again. Tom was recruited to MI6 straight out of Oxford. He was the one who encouraged Janine to join British Intelligence with him. Tom appears to have been an extremely hard worker, gaining promotion to "Commander." He appears to outrank Janine. They apparently went on missions in locations such as Kabul and Guadalajara. While the two were on an assignment in Algeria, Janine was forced to leave Tom behind, which has resulted in Tom's insanity. In the Algerian jail, he was tortured by his captors carving words into his skin. After the apocalypse, he survived by drinking rainwater while his captors all died and turned into zombies. He eventually became thin enough to squeeze between the bars of his cell and walked to England. Season Three Tom first appears in Love Is A Stranger. He lures Janine out to an electronics cache and then attacks her, dragging her off and tying her to a tree near where Archie found Mildred Van de Graaff. He attempts to carve the word "Judas" into her arm, but he only gets as far as the J before Runner Five sets an explosion that distracts him. Janine kicks Tom, who runs after Five and warns them about Janine. He then disappears. Despite Janine's attempts to find him, he does not appear the rest of the season. Season Four In Pound The Alarm, Janine believes Tom has kidnapped Veronica. However, it turns out to be the sentient zombie Sid. Tom has actually been hiding in the library Ellie regularly visits. In Better The Devil You Know, Tom has constructed a "nest" full of baby books in front of one of the library's exits. He first appears to be shooting at Ellie, Five, and Bernard, while yelling about the baby being dead. But then, as they prepare to attack the horde in their way, Tom shoots each zom with a perfect headshot. He appears remarkably sane as he greets Bernard, saying, "Think nothing of it. All in a day's work. The task is on you next time, at the Burlington club. I'll take mine with water, not soda." When Sam asks Bernard if he's ever met Tom before, Bernard claims he's never met him before in his life. Tom then wanders off, moaning, "They left me there to rot, to rot!" Tom next appears in In Da Club, arriving to the scene of the overturned van. He intends to kidnap the baby, but Runner Five knocks him out. Five goes to retrieve Tom's car, but he booby-trapped it and it explodes. In the confusion, Tom jumps up and grabs Baby Sara. Janine joins Five in chasing after Tom. When Baby Sara cries, Tom is startled to realize that she's alive and simply puts her down before running off. Janine chases after him. She reaches him and is about to execute him when he has another moment of lucidity. He stops at her order and says, "Janey, old girl! I haven't seen you for years! How the hell have you been? Most astonishing thing, I've been meaning to tell you. You know, I overheard a transmission from Resolute on that last job in Algeria. They mentioned you by name! And something to do with... Vikings? You didn't do the Edda of the Wakened Warriors in college, did you, Jane?" Abel then captures Tom and locks him up. Tom spends the rest of Season 4 being drugged, tortured, and interrogated by Janine. When he begins responding to MI6 cues and call signs, including attempting to garrote Owen with a cheese wire he somehow acquired, she takes him on a recreation of the Algerian job in Back In Black. With Five posing as Singh and Sam posing as Operator, they "breach" New Canton, which is similar to the desert fort in Algeria. Tom reveals that because "they" assumed he would be killed in Algeria, they didn't cut off his transmission. He overheard them talking about Z-92 and says they mentioned "the baby." Early during the mission, Tom cries, "They hurt me, Jane!" to which she responds sympathetically, "They did hurt you. I know. We had orders to leave you. I'm sorry, Tom." She then tries to find out what Tom heard in the transmission, but he reacts angrily. Janine instructs them to start the mission exactly as it happened. During the mission, Tom and Janine were in the desert, 50 miles from Insala. They were retrieving a package from a fence, but they never asked the contents of the package. Tom says there were snipers everywhere. During the mission, Tom calls Janine "De Luca" and she calls him "Sir," "Tom," and "Commander." Tom demonstrates considerable tactical prowess during the mock mission, noting guard movements and ingress points. Upon grabbing the fake package, he stalls in the bird watching area, muttering "It's not what we thought!" over and over again until Janine informs him she's been made. He instructs her not to move and takes the package from Singh, prepared to sacrifice himself. Janine remarks that Tom always was heroic. As he's running, Janine says that there are far too many soldiers chasing Tom, and that a masked figure is climbing out the window of the fort with another package. She asks permission to position herself to help Tom, but he refuses. Janine points out that she and Tom were only distractions for the other thief, at which point Tom panics and runs toward a broken parapet with the intention of jumping to his death. Five and Janine catch up to Tom, who is distraught and angry. He rails against Janine for leaving him in Algeria, to which she replies sternly, "I did. You signed up for this, Commander, for Queen and country--never to break, never to submit. You wanted it. You worked for it." She then demands to know what he heard, slapping him repeatedly. Tom breaks and reveals that Control talked about Z92. They retrieved the books of Mary the Jewess "to help them with the baby, the books of the baby." He says they'll be enacting protocol Z3 to secure it. They also said the passcode to get into Z92 under Abel. Tom carved the code into his arm so he wouldn't forget it, and he never revealed the truth, even under his many years of torture. Tom begins to sob, and a New Canton medical team arrives to sedate him while Janine and Five return to Abel to open Z92. Season Five Tom is being held in a cell in Abel, but he can apparently escape from it at will. He does so in order to save Jody and lead Five to Veronica's experiments in the woods. He intends to go back to his cell in Abel to be helpful there, but Jody refuses to let him. Tom joins the others in the camper vans and later NOAH base. He and Janine seem to be tentatively rebuilding their relationship, although Janine is still anxious about Tom's presence. She arms the others and encourages them to shoot Tom in the head the second he appears to be heading for trouble. In Sail Away, Tom accompanies Paula, Five, Peter, and Baby Sara to the shore to investigate the Comansys boats that washed ashore. He is taking mood stabilizers and demonstrates his remarkable agent skills, such as being able to tell that someone had been present on a ship within the past 72 hours based on smell alone. He wants to trace a broadcast to see where it's being transmitted to, and later on he pulls a repeat of Guadalajara by escaping on a boat and then sending it into Exmoor Militia territory after abandoning ship. Category:People